


Ramen Meeting (Date!)

by CelinaEevee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confession, M/M, Ramen date, Wingman Ann, awkward akira, awkward boys, dense ryuji, ogikubo, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaEevee/pseuds/CelinaEevee
Summary: My first prompt for PegoRyu Week 2018! Meeting!This totally isn't a date... It's a meeting. Two bros meeting and just hangin' out. Totally.





	Ramen Meeting (Date!)

**Author's Note:**

> Third time is the charm? I've tried posting this a couple times the last hour and a half, but it cut my fic short. Let's try again!
> 
> I just love these two!  
> I know in the anime the protag's name is Ren, but I kinda grew attatched to Akira, sooooo. :)  
> Here we gooo!~

    Ryuji’s phone buzzed once on the floor next to him. Just before the screen turned black again, he caught that the text was from Akira. He gladly paused his video game to see what his friend was saying.  
  
**4:13PM- Akira :):** Hey. What’re you doing tomorrow?

 **4:13PM- Me:** I got nothin man. Wassup?

 **4:13PM- Me:** Is it thieves stuff?

 **4:13PM- Akira :):** Oh? No, haha. Just wanted to hang out. Ramen?  
  
**4:14PM- Me:** You know i can’t turn down ramen. ALSO i KNEW i got you hooked!  
  
**4:14PM- Akira :):** Yeah, yeah thin broth like a REAL Tokyo man!!!  
  
**4:14PM- Me:** :(  
  
**4:14PM- Akira :):** You know I love it. ;)  
  
**4:15PM- Me:** Damn straight. When?  
  
**4:15PM- Akira :):** Around 1? We can meet there.  
  
**4:15PM- Me:** Yea man! It’s a date!  
  
    Ryuji flushed. A date?! Oh man, what was he thinking?! WRONG WORDING! ABORT! Wait, no… Play it off! Wait, say nothing!  
“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” His phone went off once more.  
  
**4:17PM- Akira :):** Oh, my! It would be more fitting if we went together then! I shall let Sojiro know I am expecting a suitor!  
  
Ryuji blushed furiously.  
“What even…”  
  
**4:17PM- Me:** Dude…  
  
**4:17PM- Akira :):** :3c  
  
    Flustered, the blond gently tossed his phone away from him.  
“Freakin’ Akira and his smug, pretty face…” Ryuji mumbled as he unpaused his game. Not 2 minutes later his phone went off again. He almost ignored it but thought better of it. What if there  
was an emergency? The phone buzzed once more as he picked it up.  
  
**4:19PM- Akira :)** : Oh an Ryuji… :)  
  
**4:20PM- Akira :):** 420 BLAZE IT!!!  
  
    He blinked a couple times while processing then checked his phone. Sure enough, the display said 4:20 P.M. He grinned and sent 3 fire emojis as a reply. He wasn't really an emoji guy, but he figured it was an appropriate reaction. Akira seemed to like emojis. He would definitely like it. Right?  
Ryuji set his phone down gently this time and resumed playing.  
  
~  
    Akira groaned as he shoved his face into his pillow, barely missing Morgana, who was laying on the side of it. His phone in his hand was opened to Ryuji’s chat.  
“Watch it!” Morgana said, slightly annoyed. The cat looked at the phone in the boy’s hand.  
“Ugh… You really said that?!” He asked, cynical.  
“I panicked!” Akira defended. Morgana stared at him.  
“Okay, I would’ve said that anyway. It’s kinda one of our jokes and I was watching the clock anyway...”  
“Not that text! The suitor one!”  
Akira groaned again, louder this time. “Yeah… I panicked at that one too… He called it a date!… Do… D’ya think he knows?” The boy pouted.  
Morgana scoffed. “Ryuji?! Hah! Not a chance! He’s oblivious!”  
“Yeah… That’s what Ann said too, but…” Akira trailed off when his phone buzzed again. It was Ryuji replying to his 420 text with 3 fire emojis. He smiled down at his phone.  
  
Morgana looked at the text then stared, slightly exasperated at Akira for a second before proceeding to lick his paw. Akira stood up and slid his phone in his pocket, making his his way toward the stairs. “I need some coffee.”  
The cat ceased his grooming. “This late? Will you be able to sleep?”  
Akira just shrugged and started to descend. Morgana jumped off the bed and followed him.  
“You can always do decaf!” He said as they reached the bottom.  
“Death before decaf.” Akira said, looking down at Morgana.  
Sojiro was behind the counter drying out a cup. He heard the boy talking to his cat and looked over, raising an eyebrow. Akira smiled sheepishly and asked if he could brew. Sojiro nodded, and so he went about his business.  
  
    Cup of coffee in hand, Akira sat down with a book. A couple of pages in, he heard his phone go off. Wondering if it was Ryuji again, he checked his messages.  
  
**4:39PM- Ann:** Sooooo you’re gonna tell him? <3~  
  
**4:39PM- Me:** I mean, that’s the plan…  
  
**4:40PM- Ann:** Aaahhh! So exciting! I can’t wait! ^w^  
  
**4:40PM- Me:** I can. :/  
  
**4:40PM- Ann:** Oh no! Don’t you ruin this for me!  
  
**4:41PM- Me:** Lmao I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was for you.  
  
**4:41PM- Ann:** Of course it is! ;) ~ <3  
  
    He set down his phone and stared at the book briefly in an attempt to read before picking up the phone once more.  
  
**4:43PM- Me:** Can you come over? I need help with words.  
  
**4:43PM- Ann:** You got it!~ *  
  
**4:43PM- Me:** Ugh I love you. <33  
  
**4:43PM- Ann:** I know ;) ~<3  
  
    With a sigh, Akira set his phone down and took a sip of his coffee. This was going to be his hardest mission yet.  
  
~

  
Ryuji woke up earlier than he had hoped the next morning, too excited to sleep, so he decided to go for a run. He loved running. It made him feel better. Not only physically, but it let him think. So he put on his headphones and headed out.  
  
_I can’t wait for later! I mean, like, I’ve gone to get ramen tons of times with Akira, so I don’t know why, but… I mean, I definitely haven’t had as much one-on-one with him lately… Yeah, actually, he has been spending a lot of time with Ann… And with all the metaverse trips and school, it makes sense… Come to think of it, are those two?..._  
  
He scowled then shook his head. Why would that matter?

  
Ryuji finished his run and returned home. As he entered the apartment, he saw his mother in the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Ryuji! I didn’t know you were up!” She greeted cheerfully.  
“Good morning, Mama!” He replied while slipping off his shoes. He walked over and kissed her cheek before grabbing himself some water.  
“Yeah, I woke up early and decided to go for a run. … Are you going to work? Why so early?”  
“I have a meeting, it’s just a little earlier than usual.” She explained while bringing her dish to the sink.  
“I’ll get that for ya!” Ryuji offered, beaming. “Hey, I have a meeting today too!”  
His mother patted his cheek a couple times and smiled. “Oh? Do you?”  
He grinned. “Yeah! I’m meeting up with Akira for some ramen.”  
“Well that sounds fun. Have a good time, dear! I’ve got to go now. I love you!”  
“I love you too, Mama.” He said.

She kissed his cheek and took her leave. Ryuji made himself a small breakfast and texted Akira before jumping in the shower.  
~  
  
When Akira woke up, he noticed he had a message from Ryuji.

  
**9:31AM- Ryuji:** Hey man just double checking we’re meeting at Ogikubo? I mean I could stop by Yongen station and we could go together if you really wanted lol

 

_...Oh. Crap._

  
**10:27AM- Me:** Oh, haha sorry! I was asleep. Let’s just meet there!

  
“Hey, Morgana.” Akira said, poking the snoozing cat next to him. Morgana yawned and stretched.  
“We gotta get ready to go.” The boy said, sitting up on his bed.  
“Uuugghhh, I don’t wanna be with you guys while you’re on your date.” Said the cat.  
Akira blushed. “It’s not a-”  
“-Fine. Your… Meeting then. Is that better?”  
The boy rolled his eyes. “Well, I mean, I was gonna have Ann take you but…”  
Morgana jumped up. “Lady Ann?! She’s gonna be there?!”  
Akira smirked. “Well, not exactly. I’m meeting up with her beforehand. I, uh… Well, I mean…”  
Morgana flattened back his ears. “Oh, come ON! You’re JOKER! You call yourself a phantom thief of hearts?! Lady Ann helped you out yesterday and you’re making her help again? This is something you should be able to do alone!”  
Shocked, Akira opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Instead, he groaned and rubbed his face, then stood up to get ready for his meeting.

  
~  
    Almost upon the ramen shop, Ryuji noticed a familiar figure standing near the entrance and smiled. Lifting his arm to wave and call out to his friend, he stopped when he noticed a second figure. Ann, with a larger bag than usual, talking to Akira. She bounced a couple times then gave him a hug. She then turned around and started to run off, waving at him as she left. Ryuji froze. A mixture of feelings overcame him.  
  
_Did that bug me? Why did that bug me? No, it didn’t bother me. Akira can date whoever he wants. Who even says they’re dating? I mean, I guess it would make sense. He’s just as pretty as she is. He’s cool and witty and funny, so he deserves someone like her, right? WHY is this bugging me????_  
  
The blond stood there, flushed, staring at his best friend in the entire world.  
  
What is going on?!  
  
He looked at Akira, who was checking his phone, and could feel his heartbeat in his ears. The raven-haired boy looked up and noticed Ryuji; waving at him with a warm smile on his face. Ryuji quickly collected himself and walked over, putting a smile on his face.  
  
    “You made it! Glad to see you!” Akira said gleefully, reaching for a high five.  
“Hey, man! Wouldn’t miss ramen with you for anything!” Ryuji replied, slapping his hand against his buddy’s.  
“Let’s go in. I’m starving! I woke up kinda late so I haven’t eaten yet.” Akira said, turning around. Ryuji chuckled and shook his head, following his leader into the shop.  
“I’ve got something to tell you.” Akira said over his shoulder. He immediately looked forward again and stiffened up a bit. The blond stopped for a split second, but continued on.  
  
Oh my god, this is it. He’s announcing they’re a couple, isn’t he?

  
    The two sat at a table in the corner, rather than their usual spot at the bar. They ordered their food and sat there, slightly hunched over and staring at their hands. Akira looked up at Ryuji with a weak smile. “S-So… Uh, I-”  
“Are you dating Ann?” Ryuji blurted out, red-faced and still staring at his hands. Akira sat up straighter and blinked a couple times. “Wh-”  
“Is that what you were gonna tell me?” Ryuji asked, looking over slightly at him. There was silence. He managed to look the other in the eye. Thy held each other’s gaze for a minute before Akira started laughing.  
“Wasso funny? It was a question?” Ryuji grumbled. He was pouty and very red.  
Akira felt a pang in his heart.  
  
_Come on, man. Like you practiced. Out with it. You’ll feel better after. It doesn’t matter what happens just do it!_  
  
“Well, uh…” He finally spoke. “Actually, no, but uh…” Ryuji perked up a little  
Akira fished for the words he had practiced the last 20 hours. “Well, I, er, now that you mention it though, there is someone I’ve had my eye on…”  
Ryuji wasn’t used to seeing his friend like this. Normally he was fairly calm and eloquent. That’s one of things he admired about him.  
“N-No way, man! Why didn’t you mention something sooner?! I’d totally help you get her! Who is it?!” He smiled, but braced himself. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear this.  
Akira blushed a bit. “Uh, a-about that… I, um…” Ryuji looked at him expectantly.  
“Actually it’s a guy!” He blurted out. He was even more red than before.  
  
    Both were quiet and staring at each other. Both red. Ryuji felt both elated but crushed.  
  
Who is this guy? How is he better than me? I mean, it’s not really that hard, but, I gotta know.  
  
“Oh. Well, so, uh who is-”  
“-Here is your food! Thank you so much!” The server said. They both thanked her and she walked away.  
Ryuji picked up his chopsticks. “Um, who is he? W-what do you like about him?  
“He’s… Well…” Akira’s stomach growled and he hurried to take a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Oh my god that’s good!” Ryuji chuckled and tasted some of his food.

Akira continued. “…Well, he’s just… He’s really funny. And extremely loyal. And, uh, he’s just got this amazing compassionate side that most people can’t see.” He spooned some broth into his mouth.  
Ryuji swallowed. “He sounds… Cool. Heh, who is this dude?” He asked with a weak smile.  
Akira said nothing, just ate some more. The silence was killing Ryuji.  
“You… Y’don’t…” He started to ramble. “I mean, y’don’t have to tell me or nothin’, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to pressure you or, or anything, i jus’-”

“IT’S YOU!” Akira interrupted, a little louder than he meant to.

  
    Ryuji froze, mouth open, face warm. He wasn’t nearly as red as Akira, whose chopsticks had been dropped on the table, with his hands quickly slapped over his face. Neither boy spoke. They couldn’t, even if they wanted to. Both were lost in their heads.  
  
_Omigod OH MY GOD I TOLD HIM! I SAID IT! WHAT THE HELL?! OH SHIT! How is he reacting? How is hE REACTING?! Take your hands off your face, open your eyes, and LOOK!_  
  
_Oh… My god… He just… Did he really? I… Oh my god…. This is… OH MY GOD! Say something. SAY SOMETHING! Ryuji if you don’t say something back to him i swear… Don’t make him feel awkward! SAY SOMETHING!_

  
“I…Uh...” Ryuji started. He then began to laugh.  
Akira whined. _Is he laughing at me?_  
He peeked through his fingers at his crush, who had stopped laughing and was leaning back in his chair, face toward the ceiling.  
“Oh, man… I,” Ryuji shot back up. “Oh no! No! I wasn’t laughing at you! Or… This! I just… Oooh maan…Heh…” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Akira meekly took his hands off his face, but was avoiding eye contact.  
“I’m… Relieved.” Said the blond. Akira’s eyes met his and widened.  
“You’re?... You’re relieved?” He asked, confused but full of hope.  
Ryuji chuckled awkwardly. “Y-Yeah man… I, uh. I guess I may have been jealous?...”  
Akira’s mouth opened slightly.  
“I mean, I guess? It, uh, explains a lot actually. I thought you were with Ann, and it just kinda didn’t sit right with me. And, like, if you were into some other guy...” He explained. “Like, I know you can be with whoever you want an’ whatever, and I’d be happy if you’re happy!” He added on quickly. Akira remained silent, listening.  
“It’s… I mean… Dude, I think I might like you back?” He said quietly, rubbing the back of his head. Ryuji’s eyes went wide. “W-wait… If you were describing the guy you liked and that was me… Then…That stuff you said...” He blushed furiously and groaned, embarrassed by the compliments he had, unknowingly, received earlier. He hid his face in his hands.

  
    Akira grinned at the sight in front of him, heart feeling a little lighter. He lifted the lid off the ginger bowl and placed a pile of it in Ryuji’s bowl. “The hell, man? You barely touched your food!”  
Confused, Ryuji uncovered his face. He looked at his bowl then at Akira, who was about to put another tong full in his food.  
“What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Just let me do it!” The dark-haired boy grinned. Ryuji blinked in realization.  
“I’ve got your back just like you’ve got mine!” His smile was dazzling. “Dude, that feels like forever ago…”  
Akira’s expression was soft. “Listen, Ryuji… I really like you,” he felt his cheeks get warm. “So I’m telling you this…”  
Ryuji, whose cheeks were also burning, listened attentively.  
“... You should eat your food while it’s still hot.” Akira smirked, causing the blond to laugh.  
“Man, you’re right! ...We should talk about this later though…”  
“I fully planned on it.” Akira stated, picking up his chopsticks again.  
“And Akira?...”  
“Hm?” He responded, mouth full of noodles.  
“I really like you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why not start the week off with a confession?!~<3
> 
> So Akira has emojis after Ryuji's and Ann's names in his phone, but a03 didn't really like emojis.  
> Ryuji had a skull and black heart, whereas Ann had a cat (panther) and a cake after her name.  
> Also Ann sent Akira a couple of the winky kissy face emojis when they were texting.
> 
> Did ya catch that little nod to the first time the boys were at the ramen shop together?! I'm sure you did, but loved it so much I needed to add it in there. <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
